bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
BWTD (Bloons WatchTower Defense)
Bloons WatchTower Defense, due to its completely different gameplay mechanics, is a whole new game series. The main protagonist is the WatchTower, who was the monkeys' small city. The monkeys have to defend the WatchTower at all costs. However, instead of a one-dimensional track, the Bloons are now attracted to the tower on a 2D plane. Different tracks are now replaced by obstacles or buffs like Bloon speed boosts, dart shields and portals, to block or help the Bloons, depending on the difficulty of the track. Mechanics Bloons are attracted to the WatchTower on a 2D plane, much like dogs chasing after a stationary ball. The WatchTower has 100 HP (on Medium, by default). At first, all it can do is shoot a WatchTower pellet, one per second, and it destroys one bloon layer per shot. Thus, in very early game, the WatchTower is the main and/or only defense. However, you can upgrade the WatchTower using XP you get after completing games to get boosts that may allow the pellet to split upon impact, get further range, reduce reload time, increase damage per pellet, increase WatchTower HP or, this is the most important, make money. This not only allows you to upgrade the WatchTower in between games, but also in game to place and upgrade more defenses, like Dart Monkeys, Tack Shooters, etc. Each tower has a specific HP value too, and if a Bloon hits it (a Bloon attacks when it bumps into something) it loses HP. However, the Bloon doesn't lose any HP, even if it hits the WatchTower (except for if you upgrade body damage, which may exist for some towers). Usually, the higher the Bloon level, the more HP the tower loses. Some Bloons also have special attacks, like chain damage. The Bloons still have proportional speed and characteristics. However, the towers now have different HP values, and are often of a higher HP. The upgrades are based on BTD6, including Heroes. You can have different tracks, but they only have different terrains (eg water, obstacles, bloon buffs, etc.) Obstacles Obstacles now determine which unique track you are playing. Different "tracks" have different obstacle positions. Immoveable, unbreakable objects These objects last forever. If a bloon bumps into it, it will take no damage and will stay grounded. This is the most common type of object. Can be avoided by MOAB-class bloons, granted that the obstacle is low enough. Immoveable, breakable objects These objects will stay grounded until it takes too many hits by a bloon. After that, it will disappear. This characteristic is much like the characteristic of a placed tower. Can only be avoided by MOAB-class bloons. Towers cannot be placed on top. Moveable, unbreakable objects These objects are not grounded and will get thrown off if a bloon hits it. It will never break. Can only be avoided by MOAB-class bloons. These objects are rare. Towers cannot be placed on top. Moveable, breakable objects These objects are not grounded and will get thrown off if a bloon hits it. If it takes too many hits, it will disappear. Moveable objects do no damage to a tower when they hit it. Towers cannot be placed on top. Speed boosts Speed boosts speed up a bloon's speed and can be temporary (bloon speed is only affected when it is on the speed boost) or permanent (bloon speed is affected even after it leaves the boost, until it hits another boost). There are different intensities, and some can slow down bloons too. Water Quite self-explanatory. Allows the placement of water towers. Bloons can still float over. Forbidden land Towers cannot be placed on top. Can be in the appearance of lava or deep caves, etc. Bloons can still float over. Bloons Red Bloon HP=1 Speed=3 Attack: Normal (1) Children: None Blue Bloon HP=1 Speed=4 Attack: Normal (1) Children: 1x Red Green Bloon HP=1 Speed=5 Attack: Normal (1) Children: 1x Blue Yellow Bloon HP=1 Speed=10 Attack: Normal (1.5) Children: 1x Green Pink Bloon HP=1 Speed=11 Attack: Normal (1.5) Children: 1x Yellow Black Bloon HP=1 Speed=5 Attack: Fire (0.5*4 sec) Children: 2x Pink White Bloon HP=1 Speed=6 Attack: Freeze (0) sec Children: 2x Pink Purple Bloon HP=1 Speed=9 Attack: Chain (0.5*5) Children: 2x Pink Zebra Bloon HP=1 Speed=5 Attack: Freeze (1) sec Children: 1x Black, 1x White Lead Bloon HP=1 Speed=3 Attack: Normal (3) Children: 2x Black Rainbow Bloon HP=1 Speed=7 Attack: Explosion (1) 128px Children: 2x Zebra Ceramic HP=10 Speed=8 Attack: Normal (6) Children: 2x Rainbow M.O.A.B. HP=200 Speed=3 Attack: Normal (10) Children: 4x Ceramic B.F.B. HP=700 Speed=1 Attack: Normal (18) Children: 4x M.O.A.B. Z.O.M.G. HP=2000 Speed=0.5 Attack: Normal (35) Children: 4x B.F.B. D.D.T. HP=200 Speed=11 Attack: Explosion (3) 256px Children: 4x Camo Regrow Ceramic B.A.D. HP=20000 Speed=0.2 Attack: Normal (100) Children: 2x Z.O.M.G., 3x D.D.T.Category:Games